Sync Move
A Sync Move is a special type of move introduced in Pokémon Masters. Like Z-Moves, Max Moves, and G-Max Moves, they replace regular moves with powerful versions. Sync Moves can be activated only with a special item called a Sync Stone. List of Sync Moves *All-about-Focus Avalanche: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Candice & Abomasnow. *Beguiling Dark Pulse: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Karen & Houndoom. *Blissful Echo Hyper Voice: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Cheryl & Blissey. *Bug Expert Twineedle: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Bugsy & Beedrill. *Burn-It-All Overheat: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Flint & Infernape. *Crashdown Aqua Jet: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Crasher Wake & Floatzel. *Crystalline Aqua Tail: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Kris & Feraligatr. *Dark Tales of the Shadow Ball: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Shauntal & Chandelure. *Dragon Sage Outrage: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Iris & Haxorus. *Electric Sync Beam: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Lt. Surge & Voltorb. *Factory Head X-Scissor: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Noland & Pinsir. *Fiery Passion Overheat: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Flannery & Torkoal. *Fighting Sync Impact: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pairs: Brawly & Makuhita, Maylene & Meditite. *Fire Sync Impact: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Blaine & Ponyta. *Flyaway Air Cutter: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Winona & Pelipper. *Freezing Tower Blizzard: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Lorelei & Lapras. *Ghost Sync Impact: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Phoebe & Dusclops. *Give-It-All-Ya-Got Power-Up Punch: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Korrina & Lucario. *Grass Sync Beam: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Rosa & Snivy/Servine. *Grass Sync Impact: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pairs: Brendan & Treecko, Ramos & Weepinbell. *Grateful Friend Flare Blitz: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Marley & Arcanine. *Ground Sync Impact: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Clay & Palpitoad. *High-Flying Sky Attack: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Skyla & Swanna. *Ice Sync Beam: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Pryce & Seel. *Late Fee Bubble Beam: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Barry & Empoleon. *Lights, Camera, Ice Shard: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Brycen & Cryogonal. *Mystery Masquerade Psychic: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Will & Xatu. *Nature-Loving Petal Dance: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Erika & Vileplume. *Ninja Spirit Cross Poison: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Janine & Ariados. *No Mercy Dragon Pulse: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Clair & Kingdra. *Over-Splash Aqua Tail: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Marlon & Carracosta. *Poison Sync Impact: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Roxie & Whirlipede. *Post-Analysis Flash Cannon: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Thorton & Bronzong. *Power-Chasing Giga Impact: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Norman & Slaking. *Psychic of Duality: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Liza & Lunatone. *Righteous Heart Dragon Claw: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Drake & Salamence. *Rock Sync Beam: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Roxanne & Nosepass. *Rock Sync Impact: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pairs: Grant & Amaura, Roark & Cranidos. *Rock-Solid Rock Slide: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Brock & Onix. *Shining Gem Continental Crush: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Olivia & Midnight Lycanroc. *Shining Knight Iron Head: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Wikstrom & Aegislash. *Shoot for the Stars Leaf Storm: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Rosa & Serperior. *Super-Cute Rolling Tackle: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Whitney & Miltank. *Supersonic Skystrike Drive: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Kahili & Toucannon. *Signature Rock-Solid Stone Edge: A -type Sync Move Sync Pair: Brock & Tyranitar. *Thunder of Newfound Passion: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair.: Scottie, Bettie & Pikachu. *Tomboyish Mermaid Bubble Beam: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Misty & Starmie. *Trained-to-the-Max Dynamic Punch: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Bruno & Machamp. *Tried-and-True Hex: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Agatha & Gengar. *Ultimately Worthy Tectonic Rage: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Hapu & Mudsdale. *Unstoppable Avalanche: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Wulfric & Avalugg. *Vivid Leaf Storm: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Gardenia & Roserade. *Wandering Artist Twinkle Tackle: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Mina & Granbull. *Water Pulse Du Jour: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Siebold & Clawitzer. *Water Sync Beam: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Barry & Piplup/Prinplup. *Water Sync Impact: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Kris & Totodile/Croconaw. *Way-of-the-Warrior Focus Punch: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Marshal & Conkeldurr. *Whiz Kid Gigavolt Havoc: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Sophocles & Togedemaru. *Winter's Lesson Aurora Beam: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Pryce & Dewgong. *Zen Headbutt of Duality: A -type Sync Move. Sync Pair: Tate & Solrock. Trivia Gallery Sync Moves.jpg Category:Moves Category:Game Mechanics Category:Sync Moves Category:Pokémon Masters